cluelessfandomcom-20200214-history
Cher Horowitz (film)
Cher Andi Horowitz is a character on the 1995 film, Clueless. (Alicia Silverstone in the film, Rachel Blanchard in the series) Cher Andi Horowitz is a sweet, sometimes airhead-like blonde teenager who lives with her father in Beverly Hills, California. Cher often speaks in Valley Girl slang (including new idioms coined by the writers of Clueless). Cher is the central protagonist in the film and series; many of the plot lines involve Cher in some way, although sub-plots, particularly in the TV series, allow the focus to shift from her toward others and back. Cher is popular with her classmates; she often uses her social status (and social know-how) to aid others. Yet these crusades are not always as successful as she would wish. Much of the film's plot centers around Cher's gradual realization that her judgment is not infallible (such as with her attempts to give Tai a makeover). Cher usually has an agenda for helping others, but the agenda is never a cruel one. However, some of Cher's attempts at righting the world's minor wrongs indeed produce the results she anticipates, such as with matchmaking between two of her teachers. As the daughter of a lawyer, Cher has developed extensive conversational skills. She can (frequently) talk teachers into improving her grades; thus is the case with Mr. Hall's debate class. However, Cher's efforts to talk her way out of trouble are not always successful, such as when Cher fails her driver's test due to her sub-par driving skills. (Dionne: "That was a stop sign!" Cher: "I totally paused.") Josh is the know-it-all ex-stepbrother who is often the first to point out when Cher "finds a situation she can't talk her way out of." Cher's knowledge is not without flaws, particularly in relation to certain elements of history and culture. For instance, in a voiceover, she calls the film Spartacus "Sparatacus". Then, in her debate class, she repeatedly pronounces the word "Haitians" as "Hatey-yuns." The latter, however, was a gaffe on the part of Alicia Silverstone herself. Overall, Cher is the person to consult when you need a "clue". Just don't give her the keys to your SUV. Personality A sweet but spoiled Valley Girl type – though she actually lives in Beverly Hills. Living in a mansion, waited on by servants, and flaunting her wealth with fashion, she's the undisputed queen of Beverly Hills High School. Cher is also tough and clever, like her father Mel. Cher convinces two of her teachers that each is a secret admirer of the other, negotiating her way from a C+ average to an A- average. Cher doesn’t have a regular boyfriend and she describes finding a boyfriend in high school as "being as pointless as looking for meaning in a Pauly Shore movie." In an example of movie-production continuity failure, her surname is "Hamilton" on her report card, as is her father's when he tosses aside a piece of mail.... Appearance Cher has green eyes and medium length blonde hair. Relationships Mel Horowitz Cher's father. Mr. Horowitz is a widowed lawyer with a tough personality. Mrs. Horowitz (Cher's mother) Cher's mother, Mrs.Horowitz was once what Cher dubbed "a Betty", due to her natural beauty. Cher hasn't really been able to bond with her mother in person. It's revealed by Cher in the beginning of the movie that Mrs.Horowitz died when Cher was an infant, succumbing to complications from her routine liposuction surgery. Despite not knowing her mom, Cher holds a place for her in her heart and believes that her mother still watches over her for better or worse. Josh Lucas Josh Lucas is Cher's ex-stepbrother, as Mel had been married to Josh's mother five years earlier. Josh has ambitions to be a lawyer (his focus is environmental law), and during a college break comes for a protracted visit. He states that being around Mel is a "great learning experience" since Mel is a lawyer. Throughout the film, Josh teases Cher, but at the same time shows his caring and concern for her. Among the few people to find much fault with Cher is Josh, her socially conscious ex-stepbrother who visits during a break from college. Josh and Cher spar continually but without malice; she refers to him as "granola breath" and mocks his scruffy idealism, while he teases her for being selfish, vain, and superficial, and says that her only direction in life is "toward the mall." The events afterward reach crisis stage after Cher fails her driver's test and can't "renegotiate" the result. When Cher returns home, crushed, Tai confides that she's taken a fancy to Josh and wants Cher to help her "get" him. Cher says she doesn't think Josh is right for Tai, and they quarrel, ending with Tai insulting Cher for being a virgin who can't drive. Cher, left all alone, begins to think she has created a monster in her own image. Feeling "totally clueless," she reflects on her priorities and her repeated failures to understand or appreciate the people in her life. Most of all, she keeps thinking about Josh and Tai, and wonders why she cares about their situation so much. After much soul searching (which includes a solo shopping spree around various Beverly Hills boutiques), Cher realizes she is romantically interested in Josh, but also observes that because they are already familiar to each other, she is unable to use her usual seduction techniques. (As they are not blood-related family members, a relationship between them would not be considered incestuous, as they have completely different parents). She begins making awkward but sincere efforts to live a more purposeful life, even captaining the school's Pismo Beach disaster relief effort. A scene near the end of the film finds Cher and Josh stumbling over how to admit their mutual feelings for one another, culminating in a tender kiss on the stairs of her home. In the end, Mr. Hall and Miss Geist get married; Cher's friendships with Tai and Dionne are reaffirmed and solidified; Tai and Travis are in love; and Cher wins a $200 bet for catching the bouquet at the wedding. She embraces Josh and they kiss as the film closes. Tai Frasier The ugly duckling that Cher helped transform into the beautiful swan. Cher and Dionne decide to give her a makeover. With a change of hair, makeup and clothing, Tai gains confidence and a sense of style. Originally Tai fell for skater Travis (Breckin Meyer), but Cher tried to set up Tai with “it boy” Elton to boost her popularity. After a “near-death experience” at the mall, Tai obtains an overly confident attitude that ultimately poses a threat to Cher's social status. She also develops a crush on Josh, and asks Cher to help her get him. By the end of the film, Tai regains Cher's respect and friendship, and begins to date Travis. Her second matchmaking scheme backfires when Elton rejects Tai and makes an attempt to seduce Cher. Matters worsen when Cher's "project" works a bit too well and Tai's popularity begins to surpass Cher's, especially after Tai has a "near-death" misadventure at the mall that helps to skyrocket her to fame at school. Other classmates, including Dionne's and Cher's longtime rival Amber (Elisa Donovan), soon gravitate toward Tai, and Cher finds herself caught in an "alternate universe", having been demoted from queen to courtier at high school. Ehhhhhhhh The events afterward reach crisis stage after Cher fails her driver's test and can't "renegotiate" the result. When Cher returns home, crushed, Tai confides that she's taken a fancy to Josh and wants Cher to help her "get" him. Cher says she doesn't think Josh is right for Tai, and they quarrel, ending with Tai insulting Cher for being a virgin who can't drive. Cher, left all alone, begins to think she has created a monster in her own image. Feeling "totally clueless," she reflects on her priorities and her repeated failures to understand or appreciate the people in her life. Most of all, she keeps thinking about Josh and Tai, and wonders why she cares their situation so much. When Mr. Hall and Miss Toby Geist get married; Cher's friendships with both Tai and Dionne are reaffirmed and solidified and Tai and Travis fall in love, beginning a relationship together. Elton Elton thinks of Cher as one of his best friends, their relationship is weird and isn't explained much. He believes she wants to be more than friends with him, though she was just trying to hook him up with Tai. Dionne Davenport Cher's best friend is Dionne Davenport (Stacey Dash), who is also rich, pretty, and hip, and understands what it's like to be envied. Dionne is in a relationship with popular student Murray (Donald Faison). Christian Stovitz On his arrival at BAHS, Cher instantly takes a shine to Christian Stovitz and even attempts to secure him as her boyfriend ("I know I said I'd find a guy for Tai, but there's no harm in finding one for myself also.") We see various methods Cher uses to drive boys' interest in her, which include arranging for chocolates and flowers to be sent to herself in school and wearing slightly revealing clothing ("this reminds guys of being naked, and then they think of sex.") Christian responds to Cher's advances primarily as a way of getting information on parties that he can attend, in one instance being the last person remaining on the dance floor at the end of the night. Cher is, however, oblivious to his homosexual tendencies ("Look how he ignores every other girl!") until Murray later spells it out to her and Dionne in the car ("Your man Christian is a cake-boy! A disco-dancing, Oscar Wilde-reading, Streisand-ticket-holding friend of Dorothy!") This follows an evening in which Cher unsuccessfully attempts to encourage Christian to have sexual intercourse with her, Christian preferring to watch Tony Curtisvideos instead. Despite the failure of this endeavor, Cher remains on good terms with Christian, primarily due to Cher's admiration of his taste in art and fashion. Amber Mariens Trivia *Her birthday is in April, making her one month older than Tai Frasier. *Her current age is 16, meaning she had to have been born in 1979. Image Gallery Quotes Category:Characters Category:Film Category:Female Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Lovers Category:Horowitz Family Category:Teenagers “Ugh, as if!” “I’m totally buggin! »